


A Resolution

by tinacita



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinacita/pseuds/tinacita
Summary: the final chapter of Adam and Christina's story ... for now ...





	A Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not abandoning adam and christina's story ... i like them too much! so they may return periodically ...

We kissed for a few more moments before separating. It was even better than I had imagined. I felt so … at peace. The feel of his lips against mine, his arms gently wrapped around me, the solidity of his chest pressed to me – it was utterly incredible.

As Adam’s gaze bore into my soul, I pondered how I was going to tell him that I’d made my decision. I realized, however, that I needed to say a few things first.

Before I had chance, he brushed his lips against mine, and pulled me even closer. I sighed almost wantonly as he deepened the kiss.

When he finally pulled away, there was the small smile that I longed to see more of softening his features. He rested his forehead against mine, and sighed.

“My beautiful Christina … I apologize, but I have yearned to do that since you first danced for me,” he said quietly.

“As have I,” I whispered in return.

Shifting my position so that I could lay my head on his chest, I smiled. This felt so right despite knowing the truth about him.

Summoning my courage once again, I spoke.

“Adam?”

His response was to lightly squeeze me.

“I have thought very carefully about everything that you have told me. And I am grateful that you have been so honest with me. And I have made a decision about … us …”

I immediately felt his entire body stiffen. I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him tightly.

“I need to you to listen before you say anything, though. Will you do that for me?”

His body relaxed, only slightly, but his hold on me remained strong.

_He must think that I’ve decided to break it off. But how could he think that??_

“After I rather reluctantly left you this morning, I spent the majority of my time thinking about everything that you told me. I also gave more thought to all of the options you presented to me,” I began.

Adam said nothing.

“As I mentioned last night, not seeing you again is unacceptable. I care so much about you. In the time leading up to the performance, when I didn’t hear from you, I was utterly miserable. I longed to see you, to hear your voice. It was brutal. And quite frankly, I CAN’T and WON’T do that again,” I continued.

Tilting my face up, I saw Adam had his eyes closed.

“Adam?”

Upon hearing my question, he opened his eyes and looked at me. He truly was mysteriously and devastatingly handsome.

Adam then bestowed one of those elusive smiles upon me, causing me to do the same. He nodded, and I kept going.

“Among all the things that you said, two really stood out to me. One was the not being able to have children …”

He sighed, and I paused, hugging him tightly. For as hard as it was for him to tell me the truth, this was equally hard for him to hear.

“… But as a dancer, I wouldn’t even consider having kids until I was done performing, and hopefully I have a few years left before this will become relevant.”

This time when Adam sighed it was one of … relief? I felt him relax a bit in my arms.

“The other thing was my not aging. For the moment, I don’t see that as much of an issue. Again, maybe in the not so far off future, but for now, I’m okay with that,” I continued.

Adam gently pulled away a bit to look at me. I daresay I saw a hint of hope in his eyes.

“This will not be easy for you. You will have to make some sizeable adjustments to your lifestyle. Are you completely sure that this is the avenue which you want to pursue?” he asked quietly.

I sighed, pondering how to ask my question. So I decided to procrastinate and kissed him.

Kissing Adam was better than anything I had ever experienced. He made me feel so … loved, and peaceful, and blissful. It was amazing.

He rested his forehead against mine. “Would you like to leave and finish our discussion at home?” he asked softly.

_He said home – not MY home …_

Smiling, I replied, “Yes.”

“Would you like me to take you to your place first to get a few things?” he suggested.

Hugging him tightly, I answered, “Please.”

We drove back to my apartment in a comfortable silence. Adam knew that I had chosen to stay with him, despite everything. And I believe that made him happy. With Adam, it was sometimes hard to tell!

I directed him into the lot behind my building, and I led us through the back entrance up to my apartment.

Remembering some of the folklore, I extended my hand.

“Please, come in Adam,” I said invitingly.

He nodded, followed me inside, and closed the door.

Turning around, I saw him standing in the entryway, apparently waiting for some guidance.

“I know it’s not much, compared to your house, but it’s been home to me a few years now,” I stated.

After an initial survey of the main space, that small smile which I adored appeared.

“It suits you,” he said quietly.

“How so?” I asked.

“It’s not grandiose or lavish, but the details speak volumes,” he answered.

“Really?” I inquired, intrigued by his response.

“Yes. The furniture is very simple, but you have a beautifully handmade quilt on your couch. The shelves are basic and utilitarian, but your selection of books is most diverse. And the few photos that you have were specifically chosen, telling me that these people hold special meaning to you,” Adam explained.

“Wow,” I replied, “That’s very insightful.”

He walked over to the one shelf where the three frames sat. He gently picked up the largest one.

“Is this your mother?”

“Yeah. She always encouraged me to follow my dream. She was so proud of me when I was accepted into the company. She cried through my entire first performance,” I sighed.

“She does not come regularly to see you dance,” he said sadly.

Shaking my head I replied, “No. My dad doesn’t approve of my career choice, so he hardly lets her come to see me. I send her the videos from all of my performances though. So at least she still gets to watch me to dance.”

Adam placed the photo of me and my mom back on the shelf and wrapped his arms around me tightly.

“My poor Christina … how can anyone be upset by a career in the fine arts? And how can he deny his wife the chance to see their beautiful daughter?” Adam pondered as we embraced.

“It’s ok. I talk to her a lot, and I’m able to go home a few times a year to visit her,” I said.

As he softly rubbed my back, he asked, “Is this your dance teacher?”

Smiling, I twisted my head to look at the picture.

“Yes, that’s from the last show that I danced at her studio. I was fourteen, and the following week mom and I took the bus here and I auditioned for the summer program in the company. I did so well, that they accepted me and gave me a scholarship to study dance,” I replied happily.

Adam pulled away just enough to look down at me. “They must have seen what I saw.”

I stretched up on my toes to kiss him. Sighing as he pulled me closer, we deepened the kiss.

Reluctantly, we separated, and I went into my bedroom. I turned to see Adam still standing in the same place.

“Adam?”

He looked at me with an almost shy expression.

“I’m kind of lonely in here,” I teased.

He slowly made his way into my room, and I gestured for him to sit down on the bed.

“So,” I asked, “How much should I bring?”

Much to my delight, I was afforded another one of those elusive smiles. He was even more handsome when he smiled like that.

“I would say a few days. I’ll have to rearrange a few things at the house for you, but I can do that while you’re at the theatre,” he replied softly.

Nodding, I set about packing a small suitcase. It was weird, because I knew he was watching me very closely, but it didn’t make it nervous at all.

I then went into the adjoining bathroom and got the rest of my things. When I was finished, I closed the suitcase and reached for his hand.

Going into the kitchen together, I grabbed one of my reusable shopping bags and the small cooler that I had. I put a bunch of snacks and some bottled water in the bag, and I filled the cooler with deli meats, cheeses & yogurt.

As I turned around, I noticed Adam smiling at me yet again.

_I could SO get used to seeing that breathtaking smile every day!!_

“Why are you smiling?” I inquired.

“Not only are you an exquisite dancer, but you are also very smart. That is just another reason why I …” he said.

“Why you what?” I asked as I walked over to him.

Pulling me into his arms, he finished his sentence.

“… Why I adore you so much, Christina.”

Sighing, I kissed him. It felt so good when he held me even tighter.

“If you’re ready, we should go. This way you can get settled a bit before dawn. And you need to rest,” Adam whispered.

Smiling, I grabbed my suitcase, as Adam was already carrying the food, and we left.

The drive back to his house was contentedly silent, and I felt even happier as we parked alongside the house behind the trees.

He led me in the back door, and we entered what looked like it was supposed to be a kitchen.

Giggling, I followed him up a different staircase that led us to the second floor, where the living room and bedrooms were.

“What do you find so amusing?” Adam asked.

“I love what you did with your kitchen,” I chuckled.

He stopped at his bedroom door and looked at me.

“Cheeky zombie,” he mumbled, and then led me inside.

I was a bit shocked, because it appeared different then when I left this morning. The sheets had been changed, there was nothing cluttering the floor, and the drawers in the dresser were all shut.

Turning back to face him, I asked, “Did you do this for me?”

Adam turned shy on me again, and merely nodded. I was so touched that I immediately wrapped my arms around him.

“Thank you,” I sighed, relishing his embrace.

“Come. It’ll be light soon,” he whispered.

I watched in awe as Adam stripped in front of me. The sinewy muscles rendered me speechless. I couldn’t even move …

“Christina? Are you all right?” he asked, approaching me.

I didn’t even realize he was speaking to me until he gently grabbed my shoulders.

“Huh?” I muttered.

He laughed.

_HE LAUGHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

And it was one of the most beautiful sounds I’ve ever heard.

Adam helped to me undress, and for the first time, I felt uncomfortable with him. I tried to cover myself but he softly pulled my arms away.

“Christina … there is no need to be self-conscious, especially with me. You are so exquisite,” he whispered, leading me to bed.

The satin sheets felt cool and soft against my bare skin, as did Adam when he held me. I sighed, leaning back against him.

He started placing gentle kisses along my shoulders.

“Adam,” I moaned.

“Do not be afraid. I won’t hurt you,” he whispered in my ear.

I turned myself around in his arms, and looked at him. I could barely make out his features in the darkness.

“I’m not afraid of you Adam. I never have been,” I said before kissing him.

When he pulled me even closer, I felt myself became even more aroused. As he slipped his tongue between my lips I groaned.

He rolled us so I was underneath him, but we never broke the kiss. I then felt his cool hands caressing my entire body, thoroughly but gently. I felt as if I were one of his beloved instruments.

Adam pulled away, and smiled at me before placing more soft kisses down my body. With each touch of his lips, I writhed under him even more.

I screamed when I felt Adam’s tongue drag through my arousal.

“You taste magnificent,” he murmured.

“Adam … please …”

He crawled back up my quivering body and whispered, “Let me worship you, my beautiful dancer …”

With those words, I was done. I gave myself to him – not that I wouldn’t have! – But I stopped thinking and just let myself feel.

I moaned again as he sank into me, filling me so deliciously. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he set a passionately slow pace.

Never had I experienced anything like this. It wasn’t only intense physical pleasure; it was deep and meaningful and … soulful.

I could the pleasure building, slowly, and I gripped Adam tighter.

“Come with me Christina,” he whispered in my ear.

“Adam!” I cried out.

A few thrusts later Adam let out a primal roar as he came. He hovered over me for a few moments before he laid down behind me again.

It was the most incredible feeling.

We laid there for a while before I regained my faculties. I needed to talk him before he fell asleep.

“Adam?” He hummed in response.

“There is other thing I need to tell you, and I want to ask you something as well,” I said softly.

He gently turned me in his embrace, and I glanced up at him in the darkness.

“Do you think it may be possible for me to speak with Eve?” I asked hesitantly.

I could feel him looking at me.

“You want to speak with Eve? Why?” he questioned incredulously.

“Well, she is your wife. I just want to make sure that this is ok with her …”

“As I told you before, even though we are married, we have each been involved with others … both our kind and zombies,” he replied.

“I know, but I still want to ask her. And honestly, from how you’ve described her, I kind of want to get to know her … if that’s okay …” I continued.

I felt rather than saw him smile.

“She would like that. She likes anything that makes me happy …”

“Oh Adam,” I sighed as I kissed him tenderly.

I pulled away, dreading this next part.

“And I also want you to know that, as I sort of mentioned earlier, this is only a temporary solution. I may change my mind about things sooner rather than later,” I began.

“I know,” Adam stated plainly, “You zombies are fickle like that.”

“That being said, I may also decide that I can’t be apart from you … ever …” I continued.

Adam instantly tensed up, and I knew I wasn’t going to like his response.

“I told you before, I will NOT turn you. EVER. That is no life for you … ESPECIALLY not you!” he growled.

“I’m not saying that I will want that, but I know how I feel. And I can’t even think about being without you. It hurts too much. But I just needed to say that …”

Adam sighed, exasperatedly, but maintained his strong embrace.

“I appreciate your candor, Christina. But I will not change my mind about this. Do you understand?” he said.

“Yes, I do. But can you understand how I feel and my point of view?” I countered.

“Yes,” he whispered, “all too well …”

I hugged him tighter, and rested my head on his chest.

“Thank you Adam,” I said.

“Thank you,” he responded quietly.

“I love you,” I mumbled sleepily.

Adam smiled in the extreme darkness and held me even closer.

“Rest, my beautiful dancer, and be assured of how passionately I adore you …”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
